1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector which can hold a card therein securely.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, an express card connector has been widely used to achieve data transmission between an express card and a corresponding electronic appliance. In order to assure transmission stability of data, the express card must be secured in the corresponding express card connector when the express card is in a working state.
However, at present, express card connectors, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,222 and US Application Pub. No. 20060040561 disclosed, have no additional element to hold corresponding express cards therein securely. In this situation, when the express card is in working state, it can be easily drawn out of the express card connector by mistake so that data transmission is interrupted and the express card can be easily destroyed.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.